


Ultimate Daddy

by RatFlavored



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bad Sex, Daddy Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 04:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11372163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatFlavored/pseuds/RatFlavored
Summary: Ludwig has a request.





	Ultimate Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a request on tumblr. The prompts were: Daddy kink, and Bad Sex. 
> 
> Every smut scene I write is an intricate joke. Enjoy.

“So there’s this thing…”

Gilbert stopped moving on top of him, lifting his head from the crook of Ludwig’s neck to meet his eyes. They had been lazily grinding together, a loose white sheet over them. Mid afternoon seemed like a good time for sex. He’d gotten off of work early, and thought that this would be a good stress reliever, but Ludwig had been wanting a little more lately. There was something he’d been thinking about for awhile. It was something he’d seen in porn, but was hesitant to ask for. Especially since it wouldn’t mesh well with Gilbert’s ego.

“What?” Those red eyes were watching him patiently, waiting for an answer. Gilbert seemed to like how inventive he was in bed, but this would be something a little more off the wall then their usual bondage. He felt his face heat up, embarrassed to ask.

“It’s called… ‘daddy kink.’”

Gilbert smiled slowly. “Oh, so that’s all?” He shrugged a shoulder, acting casual but his eyes full of soft affection. “We can do that.”

“We can?” Ludwig’s eyebrows shot up. He hadn’t thought that Gilbert would like this sort of thing with his pride and all, but he never ceased to surprise Ludwig.

“Yeah. I’ve heard of it before.” Gilbert rolled his hips against Ludwig’s upper thigh. “You can call me daddy if you want.”

Uh.

“Ah- No thanks.”

Gilbert stopped grinding. “What?”

“I wanted _you_ to call _me_ daddy.”

“Ha. Not happening.” 

“Why not?” Ludwig frowned, his hands rubbed along Gilbert’s hips, wishing he would continue moving.

“Because I’m the more daddy-like one.” Gilbert reached up to pinch his cheek. “Don’t pout.”

“Excuse me? How so?” Ludwig lifted his chin to pull away from Gilbert’s hand.

“Because I am. I’m just more daddy-like than you.”

Ludwig rubbed his eyes. “I work and take care of you, that sounds pretty daddy-like to me.” He couldn’t believe they were arguing about this.

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Gilbert lifted himself up on one arm above Ludwig to get a better look at him. “You overwork yourself all the time and I end up taking care of you.” True. Ludwig felt grateful and at ease when Gilbert took care of him.

“Also, I’m taller than you.” Gilbert cocked his head and thinned his lips.

“No. I’m three centimeters taller than you are.” He rarely brought up the height difference because he knew it bothered Gilbert for a reason he didn’t understand.

Gilbert’s eyes narrowed. “Well, I have more body hair.”

Ludwig glanced down to the sparse patch of hair on Gilbert’s chest and rolled his eyes. “I shave! If I stopped shaving, I would have more hair than you.”

“Like that would ever happen.” Ludwig scoffed and Gilbert continued. “Well, I mowed the lawn last week, so that’s a daddy thing. You call _me_ daddy. “

“Uh- well I wear socks and sandals.”

“Disgusting.”

“They’re the ultimate form of comfort. We’ve talked about this.”

“West.”

“They allow more air flow.”

_“Ludwig.”_

“That makes me more daddy. They’re a dad thing.”

“That doesn’t make you more daddy-like. It just makes you look like a dork.”

“Well, I take care of three dogs, I’m like a dad.”

“I took care of you for years.” Gilbert’s smile was back and Ludwig raised a brow. “I raised you, so I’m like your daddy.” Ludwig grimaced and Gilbert’s grin grew wider.

“Ugh, stop.”

Gilbert rubbed against him again, “I get to be called daddy.”

“It’s not like that. Don’t make it like that.” Ludwig ran a hand over his face. He noticed they both had gone completely soft. “People already think I have messed up kinks.”

“Are they wrong?”

“Well, no.” Ludwig wrapped his arms around him and rolled them over. “It’s not about that sort of thing.” He loomed above Gilbert, strong arms caging him in on either side. “It’s about dominance.” 

The teasing look in Gilbert’s eyes faded into something more heated when their positions were switched. There we go, was Gilbert interested now? Ludwig licked his lips, the flush to his face returning as he prepared himself to speak. “Call me daddy.”

Gilbert’s throat worked as he swallowed. “Please…daddy.”

A shiver went down his spine. “That’s more like it.” Perhaps this encounter wasn’t ruined after all-

The world spun as Ludwig felt himself being flipped. Gilbert’s legs hooked around his own as Ludwig was spun onto his back. He put his hands on Gilbert’s shoulders in an attempt to push him off, but Gilbert used his full strength to twist his body away.

“Stop!”

“Quit struggling!”

“Get off me!”

“Just cooperate!”

“Eat dick!”

“You mean, ‘eat dick _daddy_.’”

Ludwig ended up on his stomach with his face pressed into the bed and Gilbert on his back. Both of his arms were held tightly behind his back. Gilbert chuckled above him. “You almost had me there.” Ludwig heaved a sigh and Gilbert clamped both of his wrists in a one handed grip. “I almost gave in. You looked fucking hot when you were above me.”

Gilbert’s free hand slid into his hair to tug, moving Ludwig’s face to the side. Ludwig saw Gilbert out of the corner of his eye, arched over him and biting his lower lip.

“But you know what would be hotter?”

He could feel Gilbert’s half hard cock press against the back of his upper thigh. Although this wasn’t part of the plan, maybe this wasn’t so bad.

“If you called _me_ daddy.”

It was easy to let go of his pride and shift his hips upward to grind back a little. He’d do it this time. 

Next time would be a different story.


End file.
